Why him
by Randiblue0331
Summary: Raven can't take Beastboy anymore...I suck at summaries ...first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

I have lived with the other titans for almost three years now and everyone knows how I need to meditate to stay calm. However Beast boy, the green dim witted changeling, still thinks it's okay to knock on my door while I am meditating. "Raven did you want to play video games with me? Cyborg says he's too busy working on the T-car." Ah Cyborg the half man, half robot teen that is obsessed with the T-car calling it his baby because he built it with his own two hands. I don't hate him or despise him, actually I think of him as my big brother, but just like any other brother he gets on my nerves with his constant catch phrase 'Boo Yah' and crushing Beast boy in the video game mega monkeys four. Sadly today is the day he is busy leaving the tofu loving changeling to mess with me. "Beast boy how many times do I have to tell you, no matter how many times you ask me to play video games with you my answer will always be the same, no." There was silence at the door for a while as if he was thinking of something. ( Something very rare for him.)

"I will wait on you hand and foot for a day?" He said in a pleading voice. As tempting as that sounds it was still not enough to get me to 'entertain' him. "NO! Go away Beast boy!" I screamed in annoyance. I heard him finally walk away from my door. Realizing I was alone and in peace again I continued my calm mantra of saying "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." and slipped into a calming meditation.

After a hour or so I decided that I should read my new book in the common room with the others for once. I left my dark purple room with black dressers and book shelf in peace and walked down the silent hallway. "I should pick up all of those books on my bedroom floor after dinner." I thought to myself. The electronic metal doors opened to the common room as I walked in with my new book in my right hand. "Hey Raven." Robin nodded to me not looking up from his newspaper. In case you were wondering, yes that is the boy wonder himself. Robin protégé of the dark knight, Batman himself. He is pretty calm and serious most of the time so I'm not surprised he didn't look up. "Oh glorious, friend Raven has come out of her dark gloomy room to join us!" screamed Starfire who squeezed all the air out of my lungs with a bone crushing room. Starfire is an alien princess from the planet Tamaran who was forced to evacuate to earth because aliens from other planets want to claim her as a prize and force her into slavery. That explains why she can't get the English language quite right. " Star, I kinda need air."I barely breathed out. She released me and I fixed the creases in my cloak then proceeded to making my way towards the long massive grey couch next to the control center. Beastboy was sitting crossed legged playing mega monkeys four with cyborg, who must have finished waxing the T-car. I took my seat and opened my book and was engaged in a blissful peace.

In case you were confused my name is Raven Rachel Roth and I am apart of the teen titans. We are super heroes and heroines that fight crime and protect the citizens of jump city from harm. The members are Robin,(Our leader.) Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and I. We each have powers all except Robin (who is very handy with weapons and his trusty Bo staff.) Starfire's powers are shooting green lasers from her eyes and hands, which are called starbolts. Cyborg's is shooting a sonic canon from his arm and having vast knowledge about technology. Beastboy's is changing into any animal, except he is all green. I am a have demon, half human sorceress which means I can levitate things with my mind as well as fly, heal, make portals and many other things I have undiscovered. The only down side is that my powers are controlled by my emotions and if I get too excited or furious i could destroy earth in a minute. That's why I meditate to control and ease my emotions. Also another reason why I'm so emotionless most of the time.

I was getting so close to the climax that it was impossible to take my eyes off the page. All of the sudden a big booming voice took me out of my trance "Boo yah!" Cyborg screamed in victory once beating Beastboy. The changeling was so enraged that he threw his hands up and knocked my book out of my hands which made it slam and brake the game station which caused it to go up in flames, burning my book and the game station. Cyborg grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. The room was silent. You could no longer hear the flipping of pages, the sound of cars on a race track, food cooking on the stove, or even writing notes about the recent villains. You could only hear the hum of the A. on. I was infuriated I trying hard to keep my emotions at bay, but it was getting harder by the second. Beast looked at me sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck " hehe...oops." I was about to send him to another dimension but the alarm signaling danger blared. " Titans trouble!" Robin screeched. We all ran to the control center. " Slade he is attacking downtown, and he brought his Slade bots." Robin reported. Then he said his signature catch phrase, "Titans go!" Sending us on our way to the fight. Cyborg in the T-car, robin his R-cycle, Beastboy turning into a hawk, and Starfire flying with me. "I guess I have to deal with Beastboy later." I mumbled to myself.

As soon as we got to the scene the road was destroyed and the Slade bots were in progress of destroying ever light pole in sight. We lined up in a V-formation and planned our attack in our heads. We ran into to battle destroying anything that crossed our paths. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and was walking over all the Slade bots screaming like a banshee. Cyborg turned on his sonic cannon and blazed though multiple bots. Starfire was high in the air burning all robots to a crisps with her green starbolts. Robin pulled out his Bo staff and twirled it around his hand for a second then he proceeded to knock out any and all robots in his way. One was getting to dangerous so he did a round house kick to its head knocking it clean off. It was now my turn "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I chanted making my eyes go glowing white while an abandoned bus glowed black and levitated towards the robots. I slam my hands down making the bus crash into many of the bots crushing the ground leaving a imprint. I crushed many other Slade bots after that. Finally, we had defeated all of the Slade bots. Everything was at peace now and you could hear the birds chirping and people coming out of hiding from shops and the pizza palace and talking amongst themselves. It was calm, but something didn't feel right. "Friend Robin what is the wrong? Were we not victorious in battle?" Asked Starfire. " No, we did great, it's just that Slade wasn't at the scene it makes me suspicious, why would he send his bots to do destruction for no reason and show up with them?" Robin said in full thought. That's why it didn't feel right Slade wasn't there. "Well maybe the big dude just wanted to take a break and just watch some t.v." Giggled Beastboy. " I'm hungry and I think we all need a break, right Raven?" Beastboy nudged my arm with elbow. I growled at him, opened a portal to home and slid through. If he thought I forgot what he did he has another thing coming to him.

**A/N: Hiya this is my first ever fanfiction and I would love if you could rate and review. Flames welcome! Thanks for reading...more chapters coming soon**.** I do not own teen titans.**


	2. Chapter 2

I landed softly in the common room. I needed to relax, my muscles were really tense. I decided that I should make myself some herbal tea. I had at least another ten minuets before the rest of the titans get here. After my tea was done, I walked up to the roof. Whenever I'm here I feel relaxed watching the sunset. I sipped my tea, and all traces of my anger slipped away. Even though the sun was gone, I could have stayed there forever. Notice that I said 'could have' I didn't because a certain someone asked a question. "Friend Raven, will you be joining us for dinner? Cyborg has made the loaf of meat." Starfire questioned. "Yes Star, I will be coming in to eat meatloaf." I replied. I went to dinner with Starfire in tow.

At dinner Cyborg handed everyone their plate, but the changeling had other things in mind. "Dude! How can you eat that stuff?" Screamed Beastboy pointing to the meatloaf. "It's still better than that tofu junk you eat." Retorted Cyborg. "You never even tried it!" Beastboy said while waving his arms in the air. "Maybe because it's stupid!" Cyborg started to raise his voice. "It's stupid! Maybe you're stupid!" Beastboy shrieked. "If being stupid means loving meat, then I will always be stupid! I don't even know why you don't eat meat, it's so delicious!" Cyborg exclaimed. " Delicious?! I have been all of those animals!" Beastboy defended. Starfire came back from the kitchen. "Please friends, do not fight. I have made the pies!" Starfire cheered. "Starfire's right let's stop fighting, Beastboy why don't you have some pie." Cyborg said calmly. Then picked up a pie and launched it onto Beastboy's face. The pie slowly slid down of his face and onto the floor. Leaving Bb's face covered in cream. Cyborg started laughing. "You think that's funny tin man?!" Beastboy picked up a pie and threw it. Cyborg ducked just in time but sadly for me it hit me in the face. The room went silent for the second time that day. "Well now you are sweeter than before." Beastboy snickered trying to ease the looks could kill he would have died a thousand times from the glare I was giving. I wiped off my face and teleported to my room. I needed to meditate, badly!

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. "I guess I must have fallen asleep while meditating." I said out loud. I looked at my floor and saw all my books sprawled across it. "I guess I should pick those up." I groaned. I placed all of my books onto my bookshelf. All of the sudden, Beastboy rammed into my wall as a bull creating a massive hole in my wall. I stared out my ran out the way because Cyborg was running in. "Hide me!" Cyborg pleaded. "Why?" I question. He hesitated for a second. "Well I kinda woke him up with sirens and stapled his sheets to his bed." "No you have to deal with your own problems." I replied. "Please, please, please!" He cried. I was about to say something, but Beastboy beat me to it. "Found you!" Then he changed Into a gorilla and thew the parts of my wall at Cyborg. Lucky for me he knocked down my bookshelf then turned into an elephant trying to spray Cyborg but drenched all of my books. "Beastboy!" I shrieked, causing Beastboy to squeak turning back into his human form. As if on cue. The alarm sounded. "Titans trouble!" Yelled Robin running past us. We followed him into the common by the control center. "Slade's back! Titans go!" Robin ordered. We all raced towards our destination.

Once there, we were in fight mode. Starfire burning Slade bots, Cyborg using his sonic cannon, robin using his amazing Bo staff, Beastboy changing from animal to animal destroying the bots, and me using my powers getting rid of most of the bots. Everything was going great until Beastboy was slammed into a wall. "Watch out next time idiot!" I screamed over all of the commotion. " I know you can't feel because your emotions could blow up the world, but at least pretend to feel a little sympathy!" He retorted. I just rolled my eyes and continued fighting.

**In an abandoned warehouse**

"Oh is that right changeling. Our little raven is not allowed to feel huh. I think I could use that to my advantage." His manical laugh could be heard for miles. It belonged to the one and only villain with a black and orange split makes containing one eye on his left, Slade. If only Raven knew what he was planning

**A/N Thx for reading I do not own teen titans...don't sue me...love ya!**


End file.
